


【殇凛】画楼空

by liwenxuan



Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV), 东离剑游纪
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 10:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18939412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liwenxuan/pseuds/liwenxuan
Summary: 这篇文算是我写过的殇凛文里感情戏最淡的（？），因为本来也是想写一种淡淡的一切尽在不言中的感觉，生怕多写一分就过头了。原本打算昨晚发，但是写到最后卡文卡得我头疼，殇凛之间一谈剑、剑道与剑客的关系我就控制不住拐到写小论文的思路上去……





	【殇凛】画楼空

“怎么回事……难道我迷路了吗？”

斜阳西沉，血色漫天。殇不患沿着深谷中的溪流行走，却怎么也找不到上山的路，若只是找不到路还好说，以他的本事披荆斩棘开出一条路即可，但诡异的是他走了许久却连山的影子都没看见。

自从来到东离后殇不患就一心想着找个人迹罕至的安全之地放置魔剑目录，前几日他听当地人说南岭有一座落云峰，山巅之上伫立着一栋邀月楼，传闻那是通往仙界的道路，数十年前许多寻仙问道之人纷纷上山一探究竟却从此了无音讯，久而久之就没人敢去了。

殇不患却不怕，若只是山路崎岖险峻难以攀登，用轻功即可对付；就算林间凶兽出没，以他的身手也不足为惧。既然挑战者寥寥，想必多年后有关邀月楼的传闻就会湮没在历史中再也无人知晓，对殇不患而言，这正是他梦寐以求的理想的藏宝地。

但是他从早晨走到傍晚却一无所获，按理说崇山峻岭中若有一座奇峰突现高耸入云应当很容易找到，眼下的情况着实诡异。

“嗯？那是……”

翠竹掩映之下是一块光滑的巨石，石壁上绘着一幅气势磅礴的水墨画：连绵的山脉如碧涛奔涌，氤氲的雾气似朵朵白浪，云山雾海中一座陡峭的孤峰拔地而起，雄伟瑰丽的楼阁巍然屹立在山巅，恍若仙界的宫殿。巨石历经风雨冲洗烈日毒晒，墨色却依旧鲜亮如新。

殇不患曾在西幽皇宫见过不少大师的手笔，却也没有一副比得上这壁画，他虽不懂运笔构图，但画中的山水楼台栩栩如生宛在目前，仿佛只要向前走就能踏入其中。但这难得一见的佳作竟没有落款题名，不知出自何人之手，又是何时所绘？

“莫非这画的就是落云峰和邀月楼……咦？！”

殇不患仔细观赏时发现画中的人竟然在动，他起初以为是自己疲乏劳累出现了幻觉，但定睛再看，那人的确是在月下舞剑！

画上那人长身玉立白衣胜雪，一招一式行云流水，动作灵活犹如真人。

殇不患几乎不敢相信自己的眼睛，他忍不住身手去摸了摸，指尖触碰到壁画的瞬间就被一股强大的力量裹挟住，饶是他立刻运功也无法挣脱；周遭的山景竹石全部化为水墨流转，墨色晕开后一笔一划绘出亭台楼阁，落日飞霞被挂在夜空中皎洁的明月替代，他倏忽间就从幽谷深处来到高山之巅，放眼望去尽是云海茫茫。

殇不患暗自思忖：自己难道进入了画中世界不成？他纵然经历过数度奇遇，却也没有这般不可思议。他一边小心翼翼地观察周围景色一边去寻人，若自己真在画中，不妨去问问那位白衣剑客。

这座圆形广场视野开阔显然是弟子练功之地，广场尽头一左一右两条路通往更上面的巍巍高楼，那栋建筑回廊环绕、飞桥横悬，远远地看倒真像是仙人的居所。殇不患听见松涛中夹杂着清亮的剑鸣声，便循着声音来到广场后面的空地上，果然见到了那位剑客。

一盘玉轮倾洒下薄薄的月光，照得他手中的剑映出闪闪寒芒，利刃划破疾风的声音如凤啼鹤唳般清脆动人，殇不患光凭借剑鸣的声响就推断出此人的实力不在自己之下，他静静注视着白衣剑客飘逸矫捷的身姿，等他练完一套才走上前去。对方也察觉到有人靠近，漠然道：“擅闯邀月楼者，死！”

剑影挟风而至，被殇不患轻易挡下，他心里正觉得奇怪：此人练剑时瞧着实力不俗，怎么一出招却破绽百出？

“哦，竟能挡下我的剑，你是何人？”白衣剑客终于转过身正视殇不患，他面容清朗冷峻，眉骨间尽显风流韵致，虽留着一头黑发，却俨然是凛雪鸦的模样！

殇不患看到熟悉的面容不禁怔住，犹疑地问：“……凛？”

“凛雪鸦”却不回答，只一味自说自话：“你内力深厚，应当是气功的高手，但是剑法却看不出流派，你师从何人？”他那双血色红眸毫无温度，像审视珍贵器物般居高临下地打量着殇不患。

“……本来猛地一看还觉得你像他，现在却一点都不像了。”殇不患回想起凛雪鸦同自己相处时，朱玉般的眼睛里时常笑意流转，又或者存着戏弄的心思，让人永远猜不透他的想法；但黑发“凛雪鸦”投向自己的视线却如同木匠在观察机关榫卯，丝毫没把他当“人”看待。

“凛雪鸦”听后轻蔑地笑了，但笑意转瞬即逝，又恢复了清冷出尘、淡漠无情的模样，月光映衬下他犹如仙人降临，但殇不患却不喜欢这个目空一切的家伙，掠风窃尘名扬天下却也从没流露过这般不可一世的神情。

殇不患觉得自己像是当铺里负责鉴定真伪的伙计，猛然见到一副绝世名作，放大细看却发现是拙劣的仿品。“凛雪鸦”给人的感觉如同精雕细琢的人偶，缺乏打动人心的生气，宛若拼凑成的提线傀儡，看得人心底发毛。殇不患本以为见到画中的人至少可以问出些线索，但事情的走向愈发离奇古怪，他简直一刻也不想多待。

“你认识大师兄？”幽灵般的声音在耳边响起，殇不患回头看见一位少女向自己走来，她长发漆黑如墨，肤色苍白如纸，身形单薄瘦削，举手投足尽显大家闺秀之风。“小女子巫婵，不知贵客前来有失远迎，还望您宽恕。”

殇不患见她脸庞稚嫩似乎比丹翡还年轻，但却形容憔悴面无血色，似是天生体弱又抱病已久，随时都会晕倒一样。他心生恻隐，遂说：“不用这么郑重其事的，我不过是无意中被卷进来的过客，到现在还没搞清状况。”

巫婵望着“凛雪鸦”，眼里浸满钦慕和哀愁，柔声说：“大师兄练剑练到这么晚一定累了，快回屋歇息吧，七妹一会就去找你。”

“凛雪鸦”听了她的话动作立刻停顿住，脸上像带了面具般僵硬，愣了一瞬才恢复如初，如同被她下了命令收起长剑一言不发离开了。殇不患见到此情此景心中愈发疑惑，不禁问：“你叫他大师兄？你们是同门师兄妹？”

巫婵神色黯淡，凄然道：“他并不是我的大师兄，我大师兄一百多年前就下山了，从此杳无音信。我日夜思念他，却因为身体有恙不能亲自下山去找他，只好作画聊以慰藉。”她望着“凛雪鸦”远去的背影，轻声叹息着继续说：“你恐怕也看出来了，他并非真人，只是描摹细致的伪作，尽管我在他身上倾尽了心血，却依旧模仿不出大师兄分毫神韵。”

殇不患心里恍然大悟：原来这个“凛雪鸦”只是巫婵心中的投射，她仰望着大师兄却并不理解他，因此创作出来的人才是一副高高在上的姿态。

殇不患又想起“凛雪鸦”练习时展现出极高的剑术水准，但一出剑却暴露出种种破绽、与他看上去的实力完全不相匹配，这是因为巫婵她虽然清晰地记得“凛雪鸦”的每一个动作，完美地还原出那人飘逸的剑法，但画像毕竟不是本人，没有强大的内力支持、无论多凌厉的攻击都能就被殇不患轻易化解。

殇不患喃喃道：“没想到石头上的画是你画的。”

“不错，那副画其实是常人无法看透的结界，但你竟不受其影响直接进入了画中，这在我意料之外。”

“如果只是还原了周遭的景色我还可以理解，但是连真人都能行动自如，你究竟是如何做到的？”

巫婵捋着头发说：“这幅画吸收了我的生命，画中的假人承载着我的回忆才能行动自如，但我为了维系大师兄的存在已经命不久矣，你武功高强想必已经看出来了。”

殇不患沉默不语，巫婵的确时日无多了，他虽心存怜惜却也不知该如何安抚她，只好说：“若你有事想要拜托，我——”

巫婵立刻激动地握住殇不患的手，声音颤抖道：“正是如此，我一直期望有一天大师兄能重返师门与我们团聚，但我等了许久却始终等不到他来。你途径此地又恰好认识他，这一定是上天可怜我、让我在临死前能再见他一面，请务必将我的话传达给大师兄，他听后一定会来见我的。”

殇不患神色复杂地问：“无论他以什么身份回来你都欢迎吗？”

“我其实早就想过，大师兄一定是下山后就改名换姓，所以我才打探不到他的消息，但我此生唯一的心愿就是能再见他一次，无论他现在是何模样、变得有何不同，我都能接受的。”

“唉……我答应你，你放我出去吧。”

 

夜深人静，灯火阑珊，更夫敲着锣报时，城内的居民都进入了梦乡，唯有殇不患依旧望着窗外的明月等待掠风窃尘前来赴会。

没等多久凛雪鸦就抽着烟月赶到了，殇不患再次见到他，心中的感触却以往大不相同，在他看来巫婵的画功确实堪称神乎其技，却描绘不出凛雪鸦百分之一的鲜活灵动：

虽然真假凛雪鸦都一样不染纤尘，但掠风窃尘对俗世饶有兴味、懂得享受并善于寻找乐趣，而不是单纯醉心于剑法，除此之外别无所求；他那双摄人心魄的红眸常含着似有还无的笑意，说话时的抑扬顿挫婉转多变，全然不似假人一直冷冰冰的调子；殇不患和他相处时偶尔被惹得恼怒困窘，也时常感叹对方异于常人的思维，但二人在一起绝不会无聊，因为凛雪鸦总有与众不同的巧思，时不时想出奇妙的点子，带给殇不患惊喜和随之而来的麻烦，他的魅力正在于无法预测。

这么一比较，巫婵笔下的伪作简直浅薄得一眼就能看穿，既无变化也无生气。殇不患在心里感叹还是本人比较好，下一秒又立刻否定了自己：这家伙哪里好啦？

凛雪鸦见殇不患目光中带着不加掩饰的欣赏之意，心里也不由得好奇对方此时的想法，但还是不动声色地问：“不患今天怎么有兴致主动找我？”

殇不患回过神，轻咳一声说：“我是来替人传话的。”

“哦？”

“是你的师妹巫婵，她想见你一面。”

凛雪鸦听到“巫婵”二字瞬间一滞，神色复杂表情微妙，他原本心情正好，现在却不想说话了。

殇不患把凛雪鸦的反应看在眼里，心里生出些说不清道不明的滋味。七罪塔上凛雪鸦发表偷取恶人骄傲的理论时，他只觉得这个偷心大盗不可理喻，尽管后来两人关系缓和他也无法认同凛雪鸦的观点。但殇不患从未站在道德制高点去指摘掠风窃尘的行为，他只是单纯地接受了凛雪鸦的生存方式。

然而画中世界的奇遇却让殇不患突然对凛雪鸦的过去产生了兴趣，这人也并非天生性格如此，他究竟经历了什么才会选择一条常人无法理解的道路？他心境的变化是出于外界刺激还是自身原因？一个人若将武功练至登峰造极后必然有所领悟，他莫非是因此才弃剑从贼？

凛雪鸦忽道：“她还活着啊。”

“虽然活着但是活不了多久了，她想死之前再见你一面。这事很是蹊跷，我就长话短说了。”殇不患于是将画中世界的经历尽数讲给凛雪鸦听。

凛雪鸦听后轻笑一声，低声道：“你性子温柔又容易被情义所困，所以见到楚楚可怜的少女就无法放着不管。”

“切……你爱怎么说怎么说吧，但这只是我找你的其中一个原因。”

“嗯？此话怎讲？”

殇不患一边注视着凛雪鸦一边斟酌着用词，犹豫地说：“她给我的感觉……很不寻常。她身上缠着一股很强的怨气，如果只是因为日思夜想却不能相见、久而久之心生怨念我还可以理解，但是那股怨怒沾染了邪气，执念如此之深几乎要把人吞噬了，况且……”

“况且什么？”

“这只是我的猜想，没有证据。我听说曾经有许多人为了求仙问道而上山挑战，却都一去不复返，我原本觉得若是山势险峻又不幸遇上野兽、丢了性命也不足为怪，但现在想来，那些人的失踪恐怕没这么简单。”殇不患虽不了解凛雪鸦的过去，却隐隐觉得同门之情在凛雪鸦心中是有分量的，因此说话时也顾及对方的感受，不愿讲得太绝对。

凛雪鸦听后难得冷淡地对殇不患说：“此事与你无关，交给我处理就好了。”

“啊？你要一个人前去吗？”

“不患这是在担心我？”

“……不是，只不过这件事怎么说也是因我而起，所以我觉得不如两人一起行动。”

凛雪鸦沉默片刻，轻声道：“好啊，如果你追的上我。”

转瞬之间凛雪鸦已经消失不见，好在殇不患听到了屋顶上的脚步声，立刻翻出窗外追了上去。二人蜻蜓点水般踏着房上的砖瓦向城门疾驰，十步之内凛雪鸦率先赶到，他凭风借势一口气垂直登上城墙，像一道影子那样消无声息地越过墙头，在空中划过一条弧线后轻盈地落在护城河的桥上。

殇不患追着他来到城门处，以一旁的钟楼为落脚点，踏着飞檐一层层拾级而上，正好避开了来回巡逻的守卫。他站在高处远眺寻找凛雪鸦的身影，发现那人并没有为了迷惑自己故意绕路，而是直奔着城外落云峰的方位赶去。殇不患不敢松懈，马上调整气息跟了上去。二人在一片漆黑中一前一后飞奔着，如两阵疾风消失在夜色中。

从城镇步行到壁画的所在地大约要花一昼夜的工夫，纵使全程用轻功赶路也得一个时辰，若非内力深厚是坚持不了这么久的，但即使如此一刻钟过后殇不患也觉得体力消耗很大，他急于追上凛雪鸦，所以放弃了自己平时熟悉的节奏，强行加快步伐紧跟着前面的人，若非他擅长运气恐怕肺部已经疼得厉害。

轻功和其他武功一样有不同种类且各有各的优缺点，流星步能瞬间横渡江河但却难以在狭小的空间内施展，而适合在短距离内闪转腾挪的灵活步法却无法用来长途奔袭。但掠风窃尘身手飘逸轻功冠绝天下，殇不患虽能紧紧跟住，却总是差那么一点无法赶上。尽管二人的目的地相同，但若凛雪鸦到达后做了什么手脚，到时候自己被挡在外面就无计可施了。

然而凛雪鸦却猛然停下步伐，转过身来在原地等待。片刻后追赶者来到他面前，两人气息都有些急促，但殇不患明白时间拖得越长这场追逐战对自己就越不利，凛雪鸦究竟为何突然起意要等他？

荒山野岭除了偶尔响起的虫鸣声外简直寂静得可怕，因此二人的喘息声被衬得格外明显，最后还是凛雪鸦叹着气先说了话：“不患，你知道太过温柔有时对两人来说都是一种负担吗？

殇不患心直口快，不悦道：“什么负担啊，你嫌弃我帮倒忙吗？”

凛雪鸦冷淡的脸上因为这句话泛起春水破冰般温暖的笑意，尽管转瞬即逝却被殇不患敏锐地捕捉到了。朦胧月色映照下一切都显得不真实，唯有这份心意是真真切切不容置疑的。

“罢了，随便你吧。但是不患一会儿可要按我的计划行动，你我联手破除结界并非难事。”

“我原本就是这么打算的，真是的，刚刚赶着追你都快累死了。”

“嗯~不患原来是在追我啊，现在你已经把人追到手了，殇大侠意下如何啊？”

“你这家伙！你明知道我说的不是那个意思！”

夜色浓重，二人一边说笑一边赶赴远方。

 

夜空中皎洁的玉轮洒下轻纱般薄薄的月光，却不足以照亮幽深漆黑的山谷，凛雪鸦对着烟月轻吹一口气，点燃火苗在前方带路。

尽管多年过去凛雪鸦却依旧记得自己初次下山时走过的路：那时这里还没有浅溪流淌，因为缺乏清水的滋润谷中的植被也并不茂盛，如今却已经荒草蔓延没过腰身，恣意生长连成一片。但是草木枯荣尚有天时可依，故人远走却再无归期。凛雪鸦当初下山就不曾打算回来，从未想过有一天竟会重返师门。

二人同行一开始还在谈笑，但很快就陷入深夜的沉寂中。凛雪鸦虽一副若有所思的样子却闭口不言，殇不患只当他在还念过去并未出声打扰。二人就这么静静走着，对殇不患来说倒是种新奇的体验，他用余光瞥凛雪鸦，那人的脸庞被烛火映着，在光影交织中显得煞是好看。凛雪鸦被他偷偷看了许久才察觉到殇不患投来的视线，轻笑道：“不患怎么不看路光顾着看我啊？”

“咳，因为你难得安静。”殇不患试探着问：“在想关于邀月楼的事？”

“不错，你是黄昏时被卷入画中世界的，但是画里已是深夜，对吧？”

“啊？啊，对。”殇不患本以为凛雪鸦会稍微透露些门派旧事，没想到他却将话题转移到壁画上。但既然他不愿谈论，殇不患自然不会再提。

凛雪鸦喃喃低语道：“也就是说画中世界的时间流逝跟现实世界并不同步，若我们赶到的时候画里天还没亮就再好不过了。”

“天亮了会有什么不同吗？”

又是一阵无声的沉默。暗夜流萤飞舞，点点星光在凛雪鸦身边徘徊萦绕，迷茫地追逐着微弱的火苗。殇不患侧目而视，发现凛雪鸦一双赤眸被映得如同红烛在燃烧，但眼里的温度依旧冰冷。二人分明是并肩前行，却又仿佛隔着一道天堑。

就在殇不患以为这份寂静会一直维持到二人到达目的地的时候，凛雪鸦忽道：“我当年一心追求剑道，总是起早贪黑苦练剑术，所以你在练剑场只遇到了我一个人。”

“原来如此。”殇不患回忆起邀月楼气势磅礴，圆形广场宽阔平整，显然不止凛雪鸦和巫婵居住过，只不过当时画中世界正值夜深，所以他才只见到假凛雪鸦；若是到了白天，众人都起来练功，那他们要面对的敌人可就不止一个了。

“嘛，不过这也没什么。那个假人不过是个外强中干的空架子，没有内力支持更不会临场变招。说到底巫婵只是临摹得像，就算再来几个人结果也不会改变。”殇不患曾和假凛雪鸦交过手，他很清楚对方的水平，并不觉得一会打起来会落下风。

凛雪鸦淡淡地说：“前提是其他人也一样都是画出来的。”

“……什么意思，难道画中世界还有别的活人？”殇不患进去的时候并未感觉到活人的气息，毕竟假凛雪鸦僵硬如同提线木偶，而巫婵时日无多缺乏生气。

“巫婵很看重同门情谊，她从懂事开始就一直生活在邀月楼，对她而言邀月楼就是家，我和另外五位师弟师妹就是她的家人。身为家人自然就要团圆长久、永不分离，她恐怕已经控制了其他五人，但是因为找不到我，才不得不作画填补那个空缺。”

“难道那五人武功还不如她？”

“不。她是我们之中最弱最年轻的。”

凛雪鸦没再往下说，但殇不患能理解他的意思，正因为巫婵惹人怜惜，邀月楼其他人根本不会对她心存戒备，因此她若暗下毒手反而最容易成功。

凛雪鸦表情平静如秋日深潭，方才说话时语调也毫无起伏波动，但殇不患却意识到了掩藏在这份冷淡下的残忍事实：一会进入画中世界战斗对凛雪鸦而言意味着同门相残而非久别重逢，他与画里的人曾经亲如手足，如今再度团聚却无暇叙旧反而要刀剑相向。想到这殇不患心中泛起一阵难以言说的情绪，遂提议道：“那一会我进去，尽量逐个击破速战速决，你留在画外以防突生变故，正好也有个照应。”

“不，之前说过了吧，不患要听我安排，我去见巫婵、你留在画外行动。”

“……”

“那幅壁画既然本质是个结界就必定有其薄弱之处，对于如此栩栩如生的作品来说，最违和的就是那个假人的存在，因此我们必须要同时从内部和外部攻击弱点才能破除结界。”

“那么我来也——”

“这是我的事。”凛雪鸦的语气里带着不容置喙的威严，他很少如此对殇不患讲话，因此后者怔住一瞬才心领神会。

压抑的寂静再次蔓延开，但没持续多久就被凛雪鸦带着笑意的轻叹打断了，他柔声道：“不过不患陪我走到这里，的确让我很开心。”

 

 

二人终于来到那块巨石前，凛雪鸦抬起烟月照亮了壁画，借着火光看清画上共有六人——包括巫婵在内都是他曾经的师弟师妹——却唯独不见假凛雪鸦的踪影。壁画上传来微弱的魔力波动，显然是法术残留的痕迹。

凛雪鸦看破其中端倪，感叹道：“原来如此，这幅画不是普通的结界，而是施加了幻术、用来蛊惑人心的陷阱。与其说是画，不如说是一面能映照出观者心中欲念的镜子，贪财之人看见黄金白璧，贪生之人看到不老仙丹，他们被假象蒙蔽了双眼，巫婵才能轻易得手。”

殇不患回忆起自己只看见了山河云海，遂问道：“我看见的是落云峰和邀月楼，是因为我一心想要在此处安放魔剑目录的缘故吗？”

“不，不患看到的才是巫婵这幅壁画的本来面貌，极少有人能不受其影响，你恰好就是其中之一。她恐怕是担心你识破诡计后试图破除结界才提前将弱点隐藏起来，我一会进去引诱假人出现，等他现身后你我一起攻击他。”

“那你多加小心。”

凛雪鸦点了点头，伸出手轻触壁画，一股强大的吸力将他卷进画中世界，墨色晕开后勾勒出晴空万里，描摹出练剑场上那六人的面貌：多年未见，几位师弟师妹竟容颜不改，邀月楼也还是旧时模样。凛雪鸦看到周围熟悉的山石草木，脑海中瞬间涌入许多回忆，像波浪一样冲击得他心潮难平。

“大师兄……”

曾经亲昵的称呼打断了凛雪鸦的思绪，他轻叹着道：“好久不见，七妹。”

巫婵从他的话里听不出悲喜，只觉得沧海桑田物是人非。她曾想象过无数次重逢的场面，以为自己激动地扑进大师兄怀里倾诉多年的思念之苦，但当她看到凛雪鸦的黑发已尽数转白，整个人的气质也与记忆中大不相同，竟呆呆愣在原地不知从何说起。

凛雪鸦则不动声色地打量着其他五位师弟师妹，他们果然如自己预想的那样被巫婵控制了。灵魂被巫术生生抽离出本体，身躯被笔墨描摹从此成了画中世界的一部分，二者被强行缝合，从此活人变成了木偶重复过着永不改变的生活。他们已经无法挽救了，唯有一死方可助其解脱。

激动过后巫婵终于注意到凛雪鸦手里握着烟管却没带佩剑，忍不住问：“大师兄当初为何不肯留下呢？你明明已经将剑术练至巅峰。”

“正因如此，我才明白这并不是我想要的。”

“不是你想要的？”

“无论剑术多么高超都不能掩盖其‘杀人剑’的本质，于刹那间取人性命并非我所求。既然如此，不如遵从内心去追寻能让我感到愉悦的事，留在邀月楼不过是虚度光阴。”

凛雪鸦说这话时带着玩世不恭的浅笑，那是巫婵从未见过在他脸上见过的陌生表情；曾经温柔的红眸如今好似被冰冻的烈焰，眼里闪过巫婵难以理解的复杂神色。时光飞逝，她却依旧看不透眼前的人。

“……但你好不容易才回来，现在我们七人终于可以团聚——”

“不，我是来和你道别的，我没兴趣和行尸走肉共度余生。”

凛雪鸦皓腕一转、烟月在他手中变幻成剑的形态，疾风般扫过离他最近之人的脖颈，利刃割破动脉流出的不是鲜血而是水墨，死于剑下的人在瘫倒在地前就化为溶于水中的流墨，消散在画中世界里。

巫婵惊道：“住手！” 剩下四人听到她的尖叫立刻拔剑战斗，他们身姿犹如云中飞燕瞬间包围住凛雪鸦，四把剑直冲着他咽喉刺去！

“玎！珰！”

刀剑相击发出清脆的声响，冰冷的剑锋交错在一起竟扑了个空。凛雪鸦身法轻盈，如仙鹤展翅般凭空掠起躲过四人夹击，转了一圈稳稳落下、靴子踏在四把剑的剑尖交织之处，他以此为着力点轻轻一踩，凌空向后翻身安然落地。

那四人迅速后退重新列阵，凛雪鸦站在三步外静静注视着他们，几片羽毛轻舞飘荡，空气却凝滞住不敢妄动。

突然间剑光一闪，凛雪鸦手里的烟月如蛟龙出海般迅猛地贯穿了右侧那人的心脏，霎时浓墨飞溅染黑了另一位邀月楼子弟的衣襟，凛雪鸦猛然停住躲过墨汁，顺势挡下来自身侧的攻击。另外三人见形势不妙相互使了一个眼色，凛雪鸦看出他们是打算两人佯攻、一人趁机绕后偷袭。

“太慢了。”

凛雪鸦话音刚落，三人还未移形换位，一道寒芒已来到他们眼前，冰冷的剑锋划过，黑色液体从三人的脖颈迸溅而出漫天倾洒，恍若有仙人手持斗笔挥毫泼墨，绘出一副即兴之作。

刹那间胜负已分，偌大的广场上只留下凛雪鸦和巫婵两人。

“……为什么？”巫婵凄咽着问：“为什么要杀了他们？”

凛雪鸦漠然道：“这要问你啊，他们明明早就死在你手里了。”

“不……我只是希望大家永远在一起。”

“将举世无双的画技当做杀人的工具，沉醉过去不肯清醒，躲在结界里不愿面对现实，用活人的性命来维系画中世界的存在，这就是你所期待的团圆？你一生追求画道，最终又领悟到了什么呢？”

凛雪鸦边说边朝着巫婵走去，她跪在地上毫无还手之力，只需一剑就能取其性命。

于是他毫不犹豫地刺出这雷鸣般的一剑！

“砰！”

平整的砖石泛起晕开的墨色，墨水汇聚成人形挡下了无情的剑锋，与千钧一发之际保护了巫婵的正是她倾注心血的仿作。

凛雪鸦看着与自己一模一样的那张脸，眼中浮出胜券在握的笑意，低声道：“终于把你逼出来了……那么，是时候结束了。”

 

 

殇不患在结界外听不见画中的人都说了些什么，只能聚精会神地盯着凛雪鸦，静静欣赏着那人飘逸的剑法。巫婵画的假人终于在最后关头现身，殇不患在画外拔出拙剑同画里的凛雪鸦一同刺中了结界弱点，壁画瞬间墨色尽褪，山水楼台全部消失不见，只留下一块巨石光滑如初，仿佛什么都不曾发生。

凛雪鸦轻松脱离结界，手中的剑又恢复成烟管吐出氤氲白雾，模糊了被月光映照的主人的容颜。

“……巫婵她？”

“死了。以后不会有人因她而丧命了。”凛雪鸦浑身散发着冷冽的气息，轻声道：“我们回去吧。”

事情虽然顺利解决了，但殇不患心中的疑惑却挥之不去，他仍然不知道凛雪鸦弃剑从贼的理由，二人沿着原路返回，各有各的心事。

深谷狭窄难行，走到出口时才有豁然开朗之感，殇不患觉得沉闷的空气似乎也随着视野开阔逐渐散去，却听凛雪鸦忽道：“我曾经日夜在山巅练剑，目光所及尽是云海，可以说很早就尝过高处不胜寒的滋味了。原以为这条路走到尽头会有所不同，但其实只是攀上另一处高峰、望见更广阔无际的大海罢了。”

殇不患对此深有体会，他也见过同样的景象。

“我曾因此深感失望，后来却想通了：尽管是不肖的杀人剑，但剑在我手里，由我来决定其通途。”凛雪鸦说这话时眼里终于泛起笑意，他想起殇不患封印魔神前面不改色地说“剑只是道具”，心中无限感慨。多年来他从未期望得到别人的理解，但天地之大，竟让他遇见了同自己想法不谋而合的剑客。若说雨中借伞是情缘的开端，七罪塔那夜凛雪鸦看到无锋拙剑即为心动。

“原来如此，所以你才成了掠风窃尘啊。”殇不患听了这一番剖白后，心里对凛雪鸦多了一分剑客间的相惜之意，他之前还觉得俩人之间仿佛隔着一道跨不过去的天堑，但此刻胸中的共鸣告诉他事实并非如此，他们二人在某些地方相似得如同双子星。

夜色深重，殇不患忽而生出一个想法：或许有一天自己会和凛雪鸦一同拔剑并肩战斗。但这想法只闪了一秒就被他否定了，但愿不会出现需要二人联手才能解决的麻烦家伙。

月光静静地照亮了二人的归路，今生相遇，与君同行。

 

——全文完——

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇文算是我写过的殇凛文里感情戏最淡的（？），因为本来也是想写一种淡淡的一切尽在不言中的感觉，生怕多写一分就过头了。原本打算昨晚发，但是写到最后卡文卡得我头疼，殇凛之间一谈剑、剑道与剑客的关系我就控制不住拐到写小论文的思路上去……


End file.
